


Luck be a Lady: Book I

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, loki is a slut for ice cream, reader acquires powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: You lived a boring life in a boring town until a terrible streak of bad luck that should have killed you rewards you with powers. You find a way to use them to bend the fabric of space-time and jump to a parallel universe. One where the federal government won't kill you or take you as prisoner. Probably.Will eventually be a "choose-your-own-adventure"-type story. Each alternate reality -of which there will be nine total- will be posted as a separate story in the series. This story will end with you making one of nine choices. The choices will be numbered. I will tell you "if you chose choice 1, go to Luck be a Lady: Book 2, Roulette, choice 2 go to Luck be a Lady: Book 2, Baccarat, etc.". Every timeline will be named after a casino game for obvious reasons. Good luck making the choices you hope for.I'll try to update every few weeks, hopefully more often.





	Luck be a Lady: Book I

You led an ordinary life. You lived in an ordinary apartment in an ordinary neighborhood in an ordinary town. You held an ordinary job and wore ordinary clothes. You blended into the background. You had talents, yes, but none so spectacular that you would share them. None people would consider profitable. You were just another person trying to make it in the world. Another gear in the clock of the universe. Another brick in the walls of existence. Just like everyone else. 

Put simply, your life was boring. Horribly, absolutely, tremendously  _boring._  

Until fate -cruel, beautiful bitch that she is- threw your whole world into chaos, the once placid waters of your life churning and roiling as if being violently shaken in a bottle.

It began as a day like any other; an obnoxious beeping rang in your head, beckoning you into the waking world. You squinted in the dark as you fumbled to shut off the alarm on your phone. When your fingers finally encountered the smooth glass surface, you grabbed it and clicked the button to turn the alarm off. You were momentarily blinded by the brightness of the screen and in your disorientation, you knocked the lamp off of your bedside table. 

 _A perfect start to a perfect day,_ you thought ironically. 

The bulb had shattered all over your carpet.  _Fantastic._ You stood, trying to avoid the shards of glass littering the floor. Walking over to turn on the light was, unsurprisingly, quite difficult to do in the pitch darkness. Your efforts were rewarded with several sharp pieces of glass embedded deep in one foot. Hissing in pain and leaning against the wall, you flicked the light switch. Blood welled from the deep cuts in your foot as you slowly limped your way into the bathroom. 

Sitting on the closed toilet, you grabbed the tweezers from the medicine cabinet and painstakingly removed the glass shards from your sole. You snagged a ratty old towel and cleaned the blood off multiple times so you could see what you were doing. Finally, all of the pieces were out. You doused the area with isopropyl alcohol, tears streaming down your face from the burning pain. After applying gauze, you staggered back to your bedroom to get ready for work. 

The only good thing about your routine was that you'd showered the night before, meaning you had one less thing to do. Everything else was still absolute shit. Everything was going wrong today, it seemed. Your milk had expired and you'd poured it all over the last of your cereal. You didn't have time to get anything else. The brakes on your bike broke when you tried to pull it out of the garage so you had to take the bus. The bus was late, you had horrible customers all day at work, and you had to cover two other people's shifts. All in all, this was probably one of the worst days you'd ever experienced. 

Finally, at 9:02 p.m., filled with relief that this awful day was almost over, you clocked out and started the long walk home.

It had been only ten minutes since you left the restaurant when it began to rain. Hard. It seemed like all the moisture in the heavens had been concentrated directly on this one town. Great gouts of water poured down on you, soaking through all of your clothing. The biting November wind cut through your waterlogged clothes and bit into your skin, chilling you to the bone. You shivered and wondered how this already impossibly bad day could get any worse. Then there was a bright light. A shock running down your spine, making you unable to move. Pain. An earsplitting crack. It seemed like the milliseconds crawled by as you were wreathed in white light. You were thrown to the ground. It felt like someone had punched you in the back of the head. Another blinding flash. Another searing bolt that set every nerve in your body alight. Another earth-shattering boom. You tried to move away from where you'd just been struck twice by lightning. Or move at all, to be honest. But you hadn't even managed to twitch a finger before a third and final bolt shot through your body. All you registered was a tingling feeling in your brain before everything went black.


End file.
